1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating device having a plurality of fins, wherein at least one fin functions as a fan holder to mount a fan on a heat sink of the heat dissipating device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress of technology electronic products are becoming lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller. Therefore, the free space inside electronic products is becoming more and more limited.
In electronic products having broad applications, a heat dissipation device is commonly used in all kinds of industrial equipment. The conventional heat dissipation device commonly comprises a heat sink and a fan mounted to the heat sink. A fan holder or a fan fastener is used for connecting the fan and the heat sink to mount the fan onto the heat sink. U.S. Pat. No. 6,788,536 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,236 show examples of this kind of heat dissipation device. However, extra fan holders or fan fasteners not only waste space and raise cost, but also make the installation and maintenance of the fans troublesome.
Thus, it is desired to devise a heat dissipating device which can directly mount a fan thereon.